Bus line 17 (Léubheithreitha)
|livery = Sky blue (concession colours) |status = in operation |open = 2003 |close = |predecessors = 110, 111, 112, 113, 171 |night = |routetype = Regional |locale = Léubheithreitha |communities = Tir na Dinis Mhólanne |landmarks = |termini = |start = Cyndyddiau, Óibh |via = Mhólanne station |end = Mhólanne Mábheuirr úinn Loch, Úd-halla |length = 65 km |stations = |stops = 68 |otherroutes = |compete = |ibus = |level = Daily |level1 = |frequency = 2-4x/hour |alt_frequency = |time = Approximately 1.5 hours |day = Between 5 a.m. and midnight |zone = |ridership = |annualpatronage = |fare = skr. 0.121/km |cash = |transfers = |timetable_link = |map_link = |map = |map_state = |map_name = |previous_line = 172 ← 173 |next_line = 171 |notes = }}Line 17 is a regional bus line providing a bus connection between Mhólanne Mábheuirr úinn Loch, Mhólanne, Óibhdhùirr, Déubhnith nan Óibh Fhéailic and Cyndyddiau. It also provides limited city services within Mhólanne. Line 17 is the main line in the so-called 17-bundle, which consists of line 17 and its variations. A number of buses on the line deviate from the standard route into bus lines 171, 172 and 173, providing connections between Mhólanne Mábheuirr úinn Loch and Dhéirug Gúibhainne, Óibhdhùirr and Péimpe Géibhunnin/Íseulgéibhunn, and Déubnith nan Óibh Fhéailic and Bryn-ddu respectively. History Line 17 was created in 2003 following the redrawing of a number of bus routes in the concession by the barony and Connexxion, including the renumbering of a number of bus lines. In order to make the bus lines more economically feasible and to provide a more uncluttered presentation of bus lines, the old lines 110 (Mhólanne — Mhólanne Mábheuirr úinn Loch) and 111 (Mhólanne — Óibhdhùirr — Déubhnith nan Óibh Fhéailic — Cyndyddiau) were combined into the current line 17. It was decided that in addition to the combining of lines 110 and 111, lines 112 (Óibhdhùirr — Péimpe Géibhunnin — Íseulgéibhunn), 113 (Déubhnith nan Óibh Fhéailic — Bryn-ddu) and 171 (Mhólanne Mábheuirr úinn Loch — Dhéirug Gúibhainne) would be abolished. Their routes would be picked up by variations of line 17, which would follow the main route of the line until their point of deviation, from where they were continue as lines 172, 173 and 171 respectively. This new set-up meant that passengers from these villages that used the bus line to change to a bus to Mhólanne no longer needed to alight and transfer, increasing comfortability whilst decreasing journey time and operation costs. Route Line 17, not including its variations, has an approximate length of 65 kilometres and serves 68 stops. The official starting point of the route is in Cyndyddiau, at the small bus station at the riverside. It initially runs along the Óibh Fhéailic till the bridge across the river, which it crosses to enter Déubhnith nan Óibh Fhéailic. Here at the Péintre bus stop, the variation 173 runs to Bryn-ddu, coming from the opposite direction (from Mhólanne). After calling at Déubhnith nan Óibh Fhéailic railway station, line 17 continues to Óibhdhùirr. Line 17 first calls at Óibhdhùirr railway station before making a small circle through the northern part of the small town and returning to the railway station. At this point, a number of buses coming from Mhólanne turn to the variation 172, which follows the same route as line 17 through the southern part of the small town but deviates towards Péimpe Géibhunnin after Pont o tÓibhdhùirr. Line 17 continues through Gwydir to Mhólanne. Between Óibhdhùirr and Mhólanne, line 17 runs along the Fórd Óibhdhùirr along its route outside the urban area. The Créoise bus stop is located underneath a viaduct, over which line 18 runs and has its bus stop Pedwar Fforddau. The two bus stops are connected by stairs and ramps, so that travellers can change buses here if they so desire. Upon entering the urban area of Mhólanne, line 17 serves a number of stops in the north of Ó Nuardh before joining line 1 and running to Mhólanne railway station. From there, line 17 continues eastwards, running parallel to but not following the same route as line 5, serving northern Gréibh Ó iÚrrain and the Faculty of Arts of the University of Mhólanne before continuing eastwards, leaving the urban area and running along the Ffordd Y Mynydd Du to Mhólanne Mábheuirr úinn Loch railway station. Following Mhólanne Mábheuirr úin Loch railway station, buses continue into Mhólanne Mábheuirr úinn Loch proper, running a north-south route and looping clockwise through the old centre and along the seaside of Loch Mhólanne. If line 17 continues as variation 171, it will change to this number at the railway station and continue as such through the village proper before returning back to the railway station and continuing to Dhéirug Gúibhainne, whilst buses that either continue to or return to Mhólanne will continue running through the village proper under line number 17. Services (including variations) Line 17 has a bus running along its entire length every half an hour, which increases to four times an hour between Óibhdhùirr and Mhólanne Mábheuirr úinn Loch when variations 172 and 173 are included. One bus an hour will continue from Óibhdhùirr is variation 172 and provide a connection to Péimpe Géibhunnin and Íseulgéibhunn, meaning that between Óibhdhùirr and Déubhnith nan Óibh Fhéailic the line runs a skewed thrice-hourly service. One of these three buses will continue from Déubhnith nan Óibh Fhéailic to Bryn-ddu, providing the latter village with an hourly direct service to Mhólanne. Upon arriving at Mhólanne Mábheuirr úinn Loch railway station, two buses an hour will continue as variation 171 through the village and back before continuing to Dhéirug Gúibhainne. The buses that run variation 171 are also the buses that ran variations 172 and 173. Category:Concession Léubheithreitha